Project Replica
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Eggman's had it with those pesky animals- the hedgehogs especially. How to defeat them when they just destroy and foil everything he tries? Suddenly, it hits him; what if he had his own hedgehog fighter? One with the wits and power to defeat the resistance once and for all, loyal to only him? **I own the cover**
1. A Diabolical Plan

A fat man paced around in a circular chamber, his large form illuminated by the lights on the ceiling and the flashing buttons that went around the whole room on a long dashboard. His large hands clasped behind his back and his face was contorted in a scowl as he walked aimlessly.

"It's not fair!" he exclaimed suddenly, breaking his brooding attitude that was calm in comparison. "Those annoying animals are always ruining my plans. All I want is to rule the world, but they won't let me! I'm fighting against practically the whole zoo! There's a fox, a bat, an echidna-and I dirn't even know that was a thing until the idiot showed up. Even a bee on occasion, not to mention those other ones! But the worst of all are those _hedgehogs_," he spat, voice coated in malice. "It was bad enough when there was one, but then there was two, then three, and now there's four! The pink one's not much of a problem, but the others..." he smashed his fist into his other hand. "Oh, how I wish I could smash them to bits! But everything try they escape or destroy! What I need is a plan to take them out!"

He walked over to a large chair and sat down in it, hands poised to type once he came up with an idea.

"Let's see... I'll need something fast to combat their speed and teleporting, something strong and quick-thinking... I don't think a robot very well suits the part, but what else do I have to fight those pests? One is faster than anything, one is a one man army -technically not even a hedgehog- and the other's a psychokinetic! It's practically impossible to-"

He broke off, grinning maniacally.

"That's it! The perfect plan! It's like that saying goes; fight fire with fire!"

He began to type at a rushed pace, words and sentences being strung together in different commands that appeared rapidly on the wall in front of him, lit by a projector.

"All I need is my own hedgehog to fight them, this one not a robot. Metal Sonic never worked right. One with the skill and capability to do so, and actual loyalty instead of programming. This'll be a cinch with my intellect. I just need some data and the Chaos Emeralds. I'll make the necessary machine, have some secretive bots gather those Emeralds and get some samples, and then victory will finally be mine! Those foolish animals will regret the day they fought against the great Doctor Eggman!

He broke off to laugh like the crazed maniac he was, pushing the 'enter' key.

"Project Replica, initiate!"

* * *

**'Sup? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one's pretty short- actually, really short, but it's just an introductory. All of the others will be a good deal longer, and should be up within a reasonable time; my inspiration for this story's pouring in! **

**Tell me what you thought, and if you found any errors, let me know so I can fix them!**

**Streak out!**


	2. Attack on the City

**Hiyo! Streak here with another chapter. Before we get to that, thank yous are below-**

**Thanks to all of the people reading right now. You guys rock.**

**And to Meadow of Blossom Patches, CherryPuffball, jweaks2016, yasha012, Nineflames and Thistlepath for your reviews to the last chapter!**

**And to jweaks2016, yasha012, CherryPuffball, DustinWayneWood, JohnyFootball, Shadowknight490 and Vanessa Afairytail for following.**

**And to Thistlepath, Meadow of Blossom Patches, jweaks2016, JohnnyFootball and yasha012 for favoriting!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A giant robot ran rampant through a city, large metallic arms swinging wildly as they smashed through the tall surrounding buildings. A trail of destruction expanded behind it, littered with concrete, crushed cars pieces of metal and was steadily growing as it rumbled along the too-narrow street. Citizens consisting of animals and humans alike ran from the mayhem-wrecking robot as an arm hit the base of a skyscraper, the massive building falling with a large crashing noise and a plume of smoke.

Suddenly a streak of cobalt blasted down a street, shooting off of the asphalt and into one of the flexible appendages, cutting it off from the robot. A red biplane dove toward the robot only to be met by waving metal arms. The plane swerved out of the way just in time to dodge as something black fell from it, landing on the main dome-shaped body of the robot and created a fair sized dent in the metal.

"Took ya long enough," Sonic smirked as he stopped next to the black hedgehog, who folded his arms.

"I got here barely ten seconds after you," he argued. Sonic shrugged.

"I still beat you."

The air shimmered, tinted slightly cyan as a gray hedgehog appeared beside them with a cross look on his face.

"I don't know if you guys noticed, but there's a giant robot decimating the city," Silver stated, pointing to a newly falling building as an arm smashed into its side. "Maybe we should do something about that instead of standing around, don't you think?"

"I like you better when you aren't being a jerk," Sonic said.

"I'm not a jerk, you just don't take anything seriously!"

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, still smiling as he jumped up to stop an attacking cord of metal. Silver sighed, lifting off of the metal dome and flying close to ground, where he began to through chunks of debris at the slowly advancing robot.

Shadow looked around, studying the mechanism. It had eight arms that connected to the dome, more cord sliding out every time Sonic cut through them to maintain the same length. He frowned as he noticed that Silver's barrage of concrete and metal did nothing to harm the robot at all, while he had been able to create a sizeable dent just by landing on it. Shadow jumped off of the side, kicking on his hover shoes and skating over to the airborne psychokinetic and stopping beneath him.

"That's not going to do anything," he shouted up to him as he launched half a car encased in cyan at the robot.

"I know that!" Silver yelled back, voice loud out of anger and not for the purpose of being heard over the rumbling of the large treads and the falling of buildings. A gust of wind blew passed them as Sonic stopped, looking up at Silver.

"Who's standing around now?" he asked.

"Shut up!"

"You know, _it's no use_ launching stuff at it," Sonic smirked. Silver gritted his teeth. "It's only gonna get damaged if you actually hit it."

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"It seems to have a strong shield against projectiles, but not anything else," he stated. "This particular robot was probably designed to fight the humans and their weapons."

"_Their_ weapons?" Sonic asked. "As I recall-"

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Okay, never mind. Let's wreck this thing."

The three hedgehogs rushed at the still-approaching robot, splitting up as they went,punching and kicking holes and dents into the surprisingly thin metal. Sonic and Shadow dodges the robot's attempted strikes while Silver deflected the arms with his psychokinesis.

"Need any back-up?" Rouge's voice asked through Shadow's ear-piece. The black hedgehog paused.

"No."

"Are you sure?' the bat persisted. "I know you hate having help, but you really need to be more humble and just admit that you need me. Or at least that you enjoy my company."

Shadow scowled.

"I don't need anymore help, and I don't need your 'company'. Sonic and Silver are already here and we've got it under control," he explained, stepping out of the way of an arm, which clanked onto the metal.

"Oh, fine," Rouge sighed. "I never get to have any fun."

Shadow shook his head, grunting in pain and surprise as an arm he hadn't noticed hit him in the back, sending him flying toward a still-standing building. Quickly gathering his thoughts he turned in mid-air, landing on the side of the wall and pushing off. He kicked out as he neared the robot, smashing a large hole into it and landing with a _clank _on the thankfully harder metal floor, accompanied by other and small holes as Sonic and Silver punched or kicked through it.

The interior of the dome was rather empty, with the expected- two large, turning treads, in front of him and behind him, giant coils of material constantly streaming out at sporadic rates and wires everywhere, all connecting to a large metal box through the top that apparently served as the engine. Shadow simply walked over to the box and grabbed the wires in both hands, pulling them out in a flurry of harmless sparks. Almost immediately the robot slowed to a stop.

And then a car randomly flew through the top of the robot, smashing a giant hole into it and falling through the bottom, just a few feet away from Shadow. He cast an angry glance through the gaping gap in the dome, where Sonic was laughing hysterically and Silver looked truly horror-struck.

"Dude, next time you should totally hit him."

The white hedgehog promptly scowled as a small energy-encased rock hit Sonic in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, rubbing the place of impact. "It's not fair when you use your freaky mind powers!"

"What else to I have to use? I stink at physical combat, I'm not nearly as fast as you or Shadow!

"Calm down. You put up a good fight a couple months ago!"

"I had to throw boxes to slow you down and teleport to catch up!"

"Yeah. Even if you're lame you shouldn't beat yourself up like that."

"This is why I don't like you most of the time. Stop thinking up retorts so-"

"Are you two done yet?" Shadow asked impatiently, crossing him arms.

"Obviously!" Sonic stated, standing up. "Betchya guys can't beat me to HQ!"

Almost instantaneously he was gone, leaving a faint blue afterimage that was outshone by Silver's psychic aura as he streaked after him. Shadow grunted, looking around at the robot again.

_That almost seemed too easy, _he thought. _Though I guess it would have been harder for the humans and their projectile based weapons. But surely Eggman would have accounted for our interference. Our 'base' is about a thirty minute walk from here. And we never walk. Either he's getting stupid, slacking off or he's up to something much bigger than a single city invasion. It could be any of them- you never do know with him- but it is almost certainly the latter. _

Shadow took a step back before jumping up, launching into the air and grabbing onto the bent metal edging the hole. Careful not to scrape on anything he pulled himself up, standing and casting one last glance into the robot before activating his hover shoes and blurring into a streak of dark yellow and zipping of after the other hedgehogs.

_Best keep a more keen eye then usual. I'd hate to be surprised by his next move._

Doctor Eggman grinned maniacally, rubbing his hands together as he watched the video feed that was displayed on the glass wall in front of him. The video feed that had ended with his robot utterly and totally defeated, riddled with holes with pieces of thick metallic cord strewn throughout its trail of wreckage it had left in the city.

"All according to plan," he said to himself. His demonic smile faltered slightly as something that could have almost been mistaken for a sigh escaped him.

"Those stupid bots deserved it. The Eggman Empire has no room for a smart-aleck and a lazy do-nothing. Besides, they made a very nice set of golf clubs. Of course I destroyed the next day, after I realized that I hated golfing."

The large man stood up from his padded swivel chair, walking to the motion activated door which opened to reveal a brightly lit white hallway. The same happened as he neared another door, this one lading to a dark circular chamber with a glass cylinder in the middle, topped and bottomed by large black disks. The top one had seven circular holes in it, six of which were occupied by glowing gems, each slowly pulsing with a different color. Eggman typed a few commands into a panel on the wall, a tube extending from the ceiling and connecting into the top disk.

"Those foolish hedgehogs!" he gloated. "They've given me exactly what I needed to defeat them. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this earlier. It's fool-proof! Gathering DNA using simple but ingenious tactics- a forcefield to allow only physical contact to destroy it and thin metal with special fibers in it to collect the data! Absolutely brilliant! I should reward myself. A medal sounds nice." He cleared his throat. "Now all I have to do is wait for my robots to arrive with the last Chaos Emerald before I can create the _true _ultimate weapon! Faster, stronger and smarter than the opposition, and most importantly, totally loyal to me. The Eggman Empire will soon have no way to be stopped, and I'll finally have the whole world in my grasp!"

He broke off from his pointless explanation to laugh in his typical way as he walked out of the automatic door, leaving the circular room empty and completely dark save for the gently pulsating Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

**And there you have it! After two months! Terribly sorry for that. The next chapter will probably have a similar or possibly longer wait, especially since I'm not done writing that one out yet. But it'll come sometime!**

**In the meantime, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought if you have the time, and if you spotted any errors let me know so I don't look like an idiot who can't grammar. XD. Also, I think the summary's kind of weak and boring. If you have a better idea I'd be ever so grateful to hear it! **

**Seeya in the next chapter!**


End file.
